Flesh for Frankenstein
| screenplay = Paul Morrissey | story = Paul Morrissey | based on = | starring = | music = Claudio Gizzi | cinematography = Luigi Kuveiller | editing = Jed Johnson | studio = Compagnia Cinematografica Champion | distributor = Gold Film (Italy) | released = | runtime = | country = | language = | budget = | gross = }} Flesh for Frankenstein is a 1973 horror film written and directed by Paul Morrissey. It stars Udo Kier, Joe Dallesandro, Monique van Vooren and Arno Juerging. Interiors were filmed at Cinecittà in Rome by a crew of Italian filmmakers. In the United States, the film was marketed as Andy Warhol's Frankenstein though only the title Frankenstein appeared on the print itself, and was presented in the Space-Vision 3D process in premiere engagements. It was rated X by the MPAA due to its explicit sexuality and violence. A 3-D version also played in Australia in 1986, along with Blood for Dracula, its obvious pairing. In the 1970s, a 3-D version played in Stockholm, Sweden and in London, England. The gruesomeness of the action was intensified in the original release by the use of 3D, with several disembowelments being shot from a perspective such that the internal organs are thrust towards the camera. Plot Baron von Frankenstein neglects his duties towards his wife/sister Katrin, as he is obsessed with creating a perfect Serbian race to obey his commands, beginning by assembling a perfect male and female from parts of corpses. The doctor's sublimation of his sexual urges by his powerful urge for domination is shown when he utilizes the surgical wounds of his female creation to satisfy his lust. He is dissatisfied with the inadequate reproductive urges of his current male creation, and seeks a head donor with a greater libido; he also repeatedly exhibits an intense interest that the creature's "nasum" (nose) have a correctly Serbian shape. As it happens, a suitably randy farmhand, Nicholas, leaving a local brothel along with his sexually repressed friend, brought there in an unsuccessful attempt to dissuade him from entering a monastery, are spotted and waylaid by the doctor and his henchman, Otto (Arno Jürging); mistakenly assuming that the prospective monk is also suitable for stud duty, they take his head for use on the male creature. Not knowing these behind-the-scene details, Nicholas survives and is summoned by Katrin to the castle, where they form an agreement that he will gratify her unsatisfied carnal appetites. Under the control of the doctor, the male and female creatures are seated for dinner with the castle's residents, but the male creature shows no signs of recognition of his friend as he serves the Baron and his family. Nicholas realizes at this point that something is awry, but himself pretends not to recognize his friend's face until he can investigate further. After a falling-out with Katrin, who is merely concerned with her own needs, Nicholas goes snooping in the laboratory and is captured by the doctor. Frankenstein muses about using his new acquisition to replace the head of his creature, who is still showing no signs of libido. Nevertheless, Katrin is rewarded for betraying Nicholas by being granted use of the creature for erotic purposes, but is killed during a bout of overly vigorous copulation. Meanwhile, Otto repeats the doctor's sexual exploits with the female creature, resulting in her graphic disembowelment. The Baron returns and, enraged, does away with Otto. When he attempts to have the male creature eliminate Nicholas, however, the remnants of his friend's personality rebel and the doctor is killed in gruesome fashion. The creature, believing he is better off dead, then disembowels himself. The doctor's children, Erik and Monica, then enter the laboratory, pick up a pair of scalpels, and proceed to turn the wheel of the crane that is holding Nicholas in mid-air. It is not clear if the scalpels are there in order to release him, or take over where their father left off. Cast Production In 1973 Paul Morrissey and Joe Dallesandro came to Italy to shoot a film for producers Andrew Braunsberg and Carlo Ponti. The original idea came from director Roman Polanski who had met Morrissey when promoting his film What? with Morrissey stating that Polanksi felt he would be "a natural person to make a 3-D film about Frankenstein. I thought it was the most absurd option I could imagine." Morrissey convinced Ponti to not just make one film during this period, but two which led to the production of both Flesh for Frankenstein and Blood for Dracula. The films staff included many Italians in the production, including Enrico Job as the production designer, pianist Claudio Gizzi for the score and special effects artist Carlo Rambaldi for the special effects. Warhol's contributions to film were minimal, including visiting the set once and briefly visiting during the editing period. At first, Morrissey intended to rely on improvization for the dialogue for his characters, but had to come up with a new method as this would not work for some actors such as Udo Kier. This led to Morrissey preparing the dialogue day-by-day, dictating it to Pat Hackett at his studio. Filming began on Flesh for Frankenstein on 20 March 1973. While some Italian prints credit second unit director Antonio Margheriti as director of the film under his pseudonym "Anthony M. Dawson", Udo Kier has stated that Margheriti had nothing to do with directing the film. Kier stated that he and the other cast members received direction only from Morrissey, and noted that "Margheriti was on the set, he came to the studio from time to time, but he never directed the actors. Never!" Margheriti was credited as the director to ensure the film would obtain Italian nationality for the producers due to Italian laws. Tonino Guerra is credited as the screenwriter in the Italian prints as well, but his input is strictly limited to the Italian print of the film as the writer never Morrissey. Margheriti did shoot some special effects scenes, including the scene involving "breathing lungs" made from pigs lungs. Release Flesh for Frankenstein was shown in West Germany on 30 November 1973 as Andy Warhol's Frankenstein. It was later shown on 2 April 1974 at Filmex, the Los Angeles International Film Exposition. The film was submitted to Italian censors in January 1974 under the title Carne per Frankenstein which was initially different than the American edit, containing some less explicit sex scenes and more violent death scenes The film was initially banned in Italy and resubmitted under the title Il mostro è in tavola, barone...Frankenstein which changed the dialogue and , eliminated some scenes, and adding others giving it an 89 minute running time. Flesh for Frankenstein was released as Il mostro è in tavola, barone...Frankenstein where it was distributed by Gold Film. The film earned $4.7 million in rentals in North America."All-time Film Rental Champs", Variety, 7 January 1976 p 48 By 1974 the Los Angeles Times stated that the film had grossed $7 million. In Italy, the film grossed a total of 345,023,314 Italian lire, an amount Italian film historian Roberto Curti described as "mediocre". Critical reception Upon its release, Nora Sayre of The New York Times wrote "In a muddy way, the movie attempts to instruct us about the universal insensitivity, living-deadness and the inability to be turned on by anything short of the grotesque. However, this 'Frankenstein' drags as much as it camps; despite a few amusing moments, it fails as a spoof, and the result is only a coy binge in degradation." Craig Butler of AllMovie called the film "a ramshackle affair, with performances that are ludicrously over-the-top and direction that is even more so, and a script that is filled with horrible dialogue. Not to mention, it's a truly gross experience. Of course, many will appreciate it just for these qualities, either to laugh at how truly outrageous it all is or to marvel at the manner in which director/writer Paul Morrissey is skewering the very countercultural sex revolutionaries that were among his biggest fans, creating what is at heart a very conservative critique of hippie culture." Ian Jane of DVD Talk said of the film, "Flesh for Frankenstein is a morbid and grotesque comedy that won't be to everyone's taste but that does deliver some interesting humor and horror in that oddball way that Morrissey has." , the film held a 92% 'fresh' rating on movie review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes. See also * List of films featuring Frankenstein's monster * Andy Warhol filmography * List of 3D films * Video nasty References External links * *[https://www.criterion.com/current/posts/36-flesh-for-frankenstein Flesh for Frankenstein] an essay by Maurice Yacowar at the Criterion Collection Category:Frankenstein films Category:1973 films Category:1973 horror films Category:1970s 3D films Category:French films Category:French 3D films Category:French horror films Category:Italian films Category:Italian 3D films Category:Italian horror films Category:Films directed by Paul Morrissey Category:Films set in Serbia Category:Incest in film Category:Italian independent films Category:Necrophilia in fiction Category:Splatter films Category:French independent films Category:Films produced by Carlo Ponti